Carronleran-Merhiban War
The Carronleran-Merhiban War was an armed conflict between the Republic of Carronlera and the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba that began on the 26th July 2016 when Carronleran forces began a blockade of the island of Merihobu. Fighting ended on the 10th August 2016, and both Carronlera and the USSRT declared the war over on the 24th August. Technically, however, no peace treaty has yet been signed to formally end the state of war between the Republic of Carronlera and the Independent State of Merihobu and Mohiba. As such, it is currently classified as a frozen conflict. Background Upon the Carronleran government's decision to place a blockade on Merihobu on the 26th July 2016, the Merhiban military command announced an immediate evacuation of all Merhiban military personnel and equipment from the island. Strategic airlifters in New Antalon were filled to full capacity and flown to Tatern, whilst civilian merchant ships docked in the port city were commandeered by the military to move materiel to Antalon. Airliners were also used to transport soldiers to the island of Mohiba. Similar evacuation procedures were not arranged for civilians, and 20 were shot dead when they attempted to storm a plane at New Antalon Airport. Merhiban vessels attempt to break the blockade At roughly 9:30AM Toy Islands time on the 27th July, the Merihobu and Mohiba Navy sent three Cheng Kung class guided missile frigates and a D'Estienne d'Orves class aviso to sail through the Carronleran blockade and relieve the island of Merihobu. In response, the Carronleran Air Force scrambled two Lukov Lu-37 aircraft from Dunawin to launch cruise missile attacks against the Merhiban force. By 9:50, two of the Merhiban frigates had suffered serious damage, and the task force was compelled to retreat. At 11:00AM, Carronleran paratroopers took New Antalon Airport, and Carronleran ships began docking in New Antalon harbour at 11:45. Tabi'atstani involvement and TBRE response On the 9th August, the Tabi'atstani government announced that the country would become a belligerent of the conflict and support Carronleran military actions. Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy units stationed in the southern Toy Islands thus began to move towards the area of the conflict. In response, the TBRE called for a cessation of hostilities between Carronleran and Merihiban forces. On the 10th August, the TBRE demanded that Carronleran forces fall back not only from captured Merhiban territory, but also from all territory annexed by Carronlera during the invasion of Ankinngoa. The demand was backed by a threat that the TBRE would begin mobilising troops and launch an invasion with its Barbergen and NATO allies. The demand was met with an immediate rejection from the Carronleran side, although after negotiations between the USSRT and the TBRE, a preliminary ceasefire was announced on the same day. Separately from the ceasefire, Carronlera unilaterally agreed to demilitarise Vida province, create a demilitarised zone 60km along the border with Ankinngoa, and give (undefined) economic rights for Ankinngoa and Merhiba in the occupied territories. Separately, under pressure from the TBRE and the USSRT, Jauhdaerah also agreed to create a similar DMZ on its border with Ankinngoa, despite the fact that neither Jauhdaerah nor Ankinngoa had become involved in the Carronleran-Merhiban conflict. On the 24th August, with the ceasefire holding for a full fortnight, the Carronleran government unilaterally declared the war to be over. It was followed by the USSRT, whose government declared that peace had returned on the same day. Local and international reactions Aftermath The conflict clearly displayed the weakness of the Merhiban navy, which was forced to disengage from conflict several times throughout the war when attacked by Carronleran ships. The Merihobu and Mohiba Navy was lacking in large surface combatants, and its smaller patrol craft were not capable of sailing out to deep ocean waters to engage Carronleran vessels. On the other hand, the air war was far more hotly contested. Carronleran aircraft had to be deployed from the capital city, Dunawin, over 650km away from the combat zone. On the other hand, Merhiban aircraft had to fly a much shorter distance (less than 250km in some cases) from Dokuta to engage Carronleran aircraft above Merihobu. However, once Merihobun airports had been repurposed to service Carronleran fighters, the battle swung in Carronlera's favour. Land warfare was practically non-existent except for some small skirmishes between Carronleran forces and remaining Merhiban police units and some armed Merhiban citizens. See also *Invasion of Ankinngoa Category:Carronlera Category:Merihobu and Mohiba Category:Military of Carronlera Category:Military of Merihobu and Mohiba Category:Tabi'atstan Category:TBRE